Don't you dare!
by Alharaca
Summary: Charming as a dark angel, Dylan is a new student in Sweet Amoris High. But what is her problem, why does she act angry all the time? And did bad boy Castiel just meet his match?
1. Prologue

"Sweet Amoris" she hissed menacingly. What was that place anyway, a love-sick town or something? She hoped it wasn't because frankly, that last thing she needed right now was love.

She looked out the car window, her brows clouded, deep in thought. She really had to stop thinking, she thought to herself. Oh crap, still doing it!

Looking back inside the vehicle and to her left, her 6 year old demon-of-a-brother was sleeping in his seat. He might look like a little angel with his eyes closed, but when he was awake boy was he trouble. Just last week, they called their parents at school because the boy had spit a gum in a girl's hair. But then they had to move, so I suppose he kinda got away with it. Lucky bastard, if she ever did anything like that she'd face a whole month of grounding. All he got was no dessert for a week. Damn it, children get away with everything, it isn't fair!

Their parents had decided to move to this little town, because "it is just the most beautiful place to live in the world!" to recite her mom's words. Deep down she didn't really mind, besides not many things kept her put in her hometown these days. She stayed in her room for a couple of days, not talking to anyone, but then again she hardly talked to anyone at home, and then she just… accepted it. And now they were driving towards this little town, miles away from home. She was just hoping it really was for the best.

"Honey, we're almost there, are you excited?" her mom told her while turning towards her, a huge grin on her face. She didn't know how she did it but that woman was happy 24/7. It was truly… were, frankly, annoying. Very annoying. So she looked her mother dead in the eyes and slipped her headphones on, while hitting the play button. Her mom just gave her a tiny smile and turned forward again…

….

"We're here!" her mom screamed in excitement, just as they parked in front of a beautiful, two-storey wooden house. She examined it quickly, approved of it, and jumped out of the car.

"Hey mom", she said while slipping her headphones off "I'm not in the mood for hugging and kissing and cheering, so just hand me my stuff and I'll go unpack, ok?" she said tiredly.

"Dylan, you are such a buzz kill! I wanted to.." "MUM" she shouted warningly. "Ok, ok, here" her mom said dissapointingly, hanging her her luggages. Dylan picked them up easily and walked towards the house.

"I get the biggest bedroom!" her brother, Jamie yelled.  
"Come on and try, honey!" she replied in a threatening tone. She already knew he wasn't gonna. Naughty he was, but never a fool..

….

The next day, she woke up in a stranger's bedroom. Well no, not really, it just felt like it because it was the first time she woke up in there. This room need to be decorated, she thought to herself. But not today. Today was Wednesday, and that meant school. Yay.

She got up, talking her time, slowly picking clothes. Grey leggings, long black hoodie, burgundy red all-star sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and applied light make up, a little mascara and eye pencil. No lipstick.

"Mom, I'm off" she said exiting the house quickly. She really was in no mood for breakfast, or goodmornings, or hugging, or kissing. She had made sure to ask which way the school was last night, so she just started walking towards it. Well, here goes her new life, living in sweet amoris and attending sweet amoris high-school…


	2. Chapter 1 Attitude!

This little town looked good. In fact, if she hadn't been in a bad mood, as she always was, she might even have admitted it looked very good. But Dylan was in a cranky mood lately, and a stupid little town wasn't gonna change that. Even if the trees were healthy and green, and the sky clear, and the singing birds melodious, and even if the smell from the bakery made her empty stomach literally jump up and down….. Ok, time for food, she thought.

She went into the bakery, bought a dozen of her favorite cookies- with chocolate chips- and started walking towards the school again while eating them. And boy were they delicious!

She had to admit, her stomach felt way better full. She acknowledged, however, that she was gonna be late for her first day at her new school, but that was not something she really cared about. It was just school, after all, it was still gonna be there tomorrow..

At that moment, a wild thought occurred: what if she skipped classes today? Yeah, maybe wander around the town? But alas, just around the corner stood her new high school. Well, might as well get to know my classmates, she thought perfunctorily…

She had to admit, the school building wasn't total crap, nothing special, but nothing horrible about it either. Late as she was, there were almost no students in the courtyard, except..

There was this boy, far to her right. He was supporting himself against a wall, while smoking casually. Every time he exhaled the smoke, he did so upwards, while absentmindedly looking up at the sky. He had straight, red, long hair that he probably dyed, and a sort of air. She couldn't really explain that, she just felt …. drawn in.

Get a f***ing grip, Dylan! she thought. To her far left, she could see a blond girl, that looked just like your typical queen b*****, annoying this girl whose back she could only see. That other girl had middle length light purple hair that looked just amazing! That's when she decided to head towards them, even if helping really wasn't her thing.

"Hey blondie!" she yelled from a distance in an arrogant tone. "How about you go back to painting your nails hot pink or something?", she said finishing what she said with her favorite small, ironic smile.

The blond girl replied in a high-pitched, girly voice, just as Dylan had expected her to. "Excuse me, do I know you? Do you know who I am? "

"Excuse me, do I f***ing look like I care?" she said, mimicking her tone and earning a small chuckle from the other girl. "Say, blondie, would you mind leaving now? You're ruining the scenery, love!"

"This is so not over!" the blond girl hissed while walking away. "And don't you even think you won this, you will regret talking to me like that! Wait till my brother hears of this…"

Silence followed between the two girls after the departure of the blond arrogant one. "Does she bother you often?" Dylan asked her. "Yeah" the purple haired said in a low tone.

"What's your name, then?"

"I'm Violette." She said wearing the cutest smile in the whole world. "What's your name?"

"You know what, Violette? I think I actually like you! The name's Dylan." she said, giving Violette her hand for a handshake.

"Dylan Marley, as in the new student?"

"Yup, that's me!"

"Oh, we're in the same class together! And we're late! Please come with me." she said, all the while preserving her gentle tone.

"Alright, what's my first class in this school anyway?" she asked while following behind Violette.

"Math, I'm afraid." She replied, frowning slightly, but simultaneously picking up her pace.

"Damn it!" Dylan hissed menacingly. Math was by far her worst class, and she had to start with that? Awesome!

However, she couldn't help but notice that the red haired boy was walking behind them, having left the courtyard. Maybe he was in the same class as them, then?

(Author's note: I don't know if Castiel smokes, but it suited, so here goes. Love you all! )


	3. Chapter 2 Meet the bad boy

(Author's note: now might be the right time to mention that while this story is in fact based on My Candy Love, this is done indirectly. For instance, new students are supposed to pay a fee upon joining the Sweet Amoris high. I didn't like it and therefore didn't include it in my story. Hope that's ok with you too, dear readers! :) Toodles! )

The school was in fact a lot bigger than it looked from the outside, making it a piece of cake to get lost without a map. Luckily, a girl she had just met, Violette, lead her down some same-looking corridors, and after a while of walking, they stopped in front of a closed door, with the words "Mathematics 101" on it. Violette hesitantly knocked on the door and shyly procided to opening it.

"Good morning Violette, late as usual" a sarcastic teacher told her as she stepped in, making her blush slightly as all the other students laughted arrogantly. Dylan noticed the b**** from before was one of them.

"Well, maybe if a certain b**** didn't harass her" Dylan pointed out while looking straight at her "she would be in time"

"Language, miss!" the teacher pointed out. Sure, now it's not ok to be arrogant! Typical. "You must be the new one, Dylan Marley. We are not off to a good start, miss. And I see Castiel is here too" she said looking at a guy behind the girls. He must have walked in a while ago, but Dylan was too busy to notice… it was that red head from before. In fact, he had a smile on his face like enjoying the whole scene.

"Isn't this the first time I see you this month?" the teacher asked ironically. Castiel just shrugged. "Well, it probably is. You decide to walk in today, and here's how the class turns out to be." Castiel did look slightly annoyed by the teacher, but at the same time completely indifferent. Why did he even enter the class today? He didn't seem to care about it at all.

"Nevermind all of you, take a seat. And Marley? You look like trouble, don't sit next to Castiel please." But Dylan knew he couldn't actually forbid that, so she waited for Violette and Castiel to be sited. Luckily, Violette sat in the row before the last one alone, and Castiel in the last one. So to annoy the teacher, Dylan sat next to Castiel.

The teacher did flinch, but apparently he had wasted enough time of his precious class, so he turned his back on them. "Please open your books to page 85. Today, we will be…"

"You seem to have a lot of nerve for a newcomer." It was Castiel, who had leaned towards her to whisper these words.

She smirked. "Apparently. Hey, be honest with me, why did you get in here today?"

"Maybe something got me interested?" he replied playfully. Oh, this was gonna fun, Dylan could tell. She turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm trouble, you know."

"Well, so am I." he replied just as serious. The staring suddenly got too intense, so that Dylan had to look away. Damn, what was it about this boy?

"Hey, Dylan, if you have any questions, let me know." Violette said turning around towards them. "Hey Castiel?" she then shyly asked.

"Yes Violette?" he replied, annoyed.

"Is Lysander coming today?"

"How would I know?"

"You're his friend, and I thought maybe…"

"No." he replied, without even letting her finish.

"That was rude" Dylan whispered to him.

"Why do you even care? You just met her!" he said angrily.

"You have NO right to talk to her that way!" she replied,all the while whispering. "I don't know who this Lysander is, but Violette looks like a kind soul! You can be an ass all you want to everyone else for all I care, but kind people are rare nowadays. You and me, we play it safe and you know it. Being rude is the easiest way and we take it for whatever the reasons. But Violette doesn't, and she deserves better that this attitude. And you know it."

She thought he was gonna snap at her, but it looked like he was actually thinking about this. He had a quizzical look on his face, and suddenly he tapped on Violette's shoulder. "Lysander wasn't feeling well today so he stayed in."

Violette actually looked worried. Maybe she liked that guy? "Thank you" she replied Castiel with a smile.

Dylan fought back the urge to arrogantly comment that that wasn't so hard. She instead smiled at Castiel approvingly. He just pretended not to see that smile, and instead looked straight ahead of him.

This girl, he thought, I don't know who she is, but she's gonna be big trouble for me.


	4. Chapter 3 Art and culture

Math class took way too long to pass, making Dylan, Castiel and even Violette bored. But it did pass eventually and next class was art. _Finally! _Dylan thought to herself. She loved to draw, it was her way of expressing herself. She had felt the need to draw while in Math 101, but for some reason she didn't want Castiel to see her work. Which was weird, because generally she didn't care that much for someone's opinion.

_Wait. I CARE for HIS opinion? Oh, this is bad, very, very bad! _The good thing was that while thinking this, she had managed to maintain her composure.

In the meantime, they were exiting the class, and Castiel just walked away. Yup, she saw that coming. She might not know him, but she knew the type. Basically because she was the same type, female version. And you know what they say, takes one to know one.

"Um, Dylan?" Violette almost whispered. Great, too much thinking had gotten her distracted again. Typical.

"Lead the way" she told her, emptying her mind of all thoughts. Again, she was lead through endless corridors in another room, "Art 101", inside was not, of course, your typical classroom, but painting stands. She already loved this.

"Good morning" a petite blonde teacher greeted them, smiling.

_Now that's what a teacher ought to be! Stupid math! _

"My name is Lana and I will be your art teacher. That is, if you're Dylan Marley" she said chuckling.

"Yup." _She might be kind and all, but I'm not dropping my guard, _Dylan thought in her head.

"Well," Lana continued "usually there is a theme for every class, but since this is your first one here, I want to see what you can do. I assure you, you come highly recommended, so let's see if you are in fact that good." That last part sounded mischievous, but not in bad way. It just caused Dylan to smirk.

She looked her challengingly and walked in front of a blank canvas in the back row. She took her jacket off and raised the sleeves of her hoodie. "Darling," she told her teacher arrogantly "you haven't seen anything like this before." Lana just smiled kindly.

…

The class lasts three hours, and all that time Dylan didn't raise her eyes from her canvas. Her brows were furrowed, her hair was a black mess from all the head scratching, her nose had a hint of red. But minutes before the bell, she was done. Knowing she had yet again made a mess of herself(she tended to do that when painting, especially in a canvas, with colors), she made her hair into a ponytail and then called Lana over.

"Can I come too, Dylan?" Violette said with a small smile.

"Sure, you can come." Dylan replied with a confident smile. In the meantime, the bell had rung and everyone else was gone.

"Ok Dylan, let's see just how….. whoa."

"The typical response then?" Dylan arrogantly commented.

"Dylan, this is so lifelike, it's perfect!" said Violette, who had approached in the meantime.

The drawing consisted mainly of the portrait of an unknown girl. Her skin was crystal white, her complexion perfection itself, her wavy long hair were a bright red and her eyes black as coal. Her lips were white as death himself, and she only wore a simple long black dress. She was sitting on the ground looking up towards the viewer, while dark grape leaves loosely framed her figure. The back ground was a dark grey. And the painting was so perfect, you thought the girl was going to get up and touch you any moment now.

Both Lana and Violette were astonished, to say the least. But Dylan was quite used to this.

"You can keep the painting" she said indifferently while wearing her jacket again. "Violette, you coming?"

On the courtyard, while walking out of school, that blonde bitch tried starting an argument with Dylan.

"Hey, what happened to your hair? She said in that girly voice of hers. So fucking annoying!

"Piss off blondie!" she said, not giving her the honor of even looking at her.

"Hey!" the blonde stood right in front of her and pushed her back. Silly girl.

In a flash, Dylan had caught her by the blouse and was angrily staring right into her eyes.

"You don't touch ME. Ok?" she threateningly whispered.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" a stranger's voice called out.

(Author's note: hello adorable readers, just a heads-up, you might have figured that Italics represent Dylan's thoughts, it's more convenient for me this way. And also I should say here that I do not exactly know how many hours to put in the school timetable, just fyi. And I adore you and your reviews, I love being reviewed, and if you'd like to see something in particular in the story I don't mind you telling me that, I might even do it. Or maybe if you think something needs to be corrected I'd like you to tell me, even if I end up disagreeing :P. Also, no one has yet, but if you insult me in a review it is very likely that I won't post it. Alright, all my love! )


	5. Chapter 4 The absentee note incident

Dylan turned her head towards the voice, still furious with that stupid bitch that dared to push her, only to lock eyes with a boy that kinda looked like her. He too had blonde hair and golden brown eyes. The boy looked at her, probably scared by her glare, and then at the blonde. "Amber, what happened here?" he said in a slightly accusing tone.

_Well, I guess he knows her then?_

Amber then transformed herself into a fucking puppy: "Nathaniel, thank God you came! This girl has been bullying me all day…" "BULLSHIT!" Dylan interrupted her. Damn it, she didn't know who this bitch Amber was, and frankly, she didn't care if she was the queen of a small country, she was not getting her way! "Listen here Nathaniel, or whatever your name is!" she said turning to the boy. "I don't know her, I just learned her name, but when I saw her this morning SHE was the one bullying Violette! So I stopped her and ever since she's been a worse pain in the ass!" "Don't believe her, Nat, please." The blonde whispered in a pathetic little girl voice, pretending she was about to cry. _Pathetic!_

Nathaniel looked like he believed Dylan's side of the story, but at the same time he looked at Amber and he looked… sad?

"Dylan?" he then said suddenly. "As in Dylan Marley?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, dear!" he said overjoyed. "You're the new student! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come with me please, you have to fill a form!" And without waiting for a response, he grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her towards the school building again. "HEY, let go, or I'll be pushing you too!" She didn't have to say that twice.

"Nat, what about ME?" the blonde hissed. "Later, later, sis." He said leading Dylan, without dragging her this time.

"Sister? Dear God!" "Hey, that's my sister you're talking about!" he said, without sounding angry, however. "I only said 'Dear God'" said Dylan in an amused tone.

Nathaniel just smiled. He led her into the building again and into a room with the inscription "Student council room" written on the door.

"Oh, come on Melodie, help me out here!" said a very familiar voice, coming from inside the room. It was none other than Castiel.

"Castiel, I'm sorry, this absentee note looks so fake I'll get in trouble again! And I really am in no mood." replied a cute girl with brown straight hair.

"Damn it Melodie!" Castiel replied menacingly. "I keep telling you, yesterday I…"

Dylan was a master at the art of absentee notes, so she desided it would be nice if Castiel owed her one. She approached the brunette wearing her most charming smile and said in the sweetest of voices: "Yesterday Castiel was helping me move in. Hi, I'm Dylan, I just got here yesterday morning, and since Castiel and I have been friends for a long time, I asked him to show me around the town a little. Is that so wrong?" she said, ending in an anxious tone.

Then she decided to tease Castiel a little. Served him right for just leaving after math! She smoothly placed her hand to where his heart was. She felt a tingling emotion, and she felt that he too was startled, but right after she felt his body relax. This, even this tiny gesture than meant nothing (?), it felt too right. "I'm sorry for putting you in trouble, Cas, I shouldn't have kept you from school." She even lowered her gaze, to give some more drama to the scene.

She thought she saw him smile a little. He was gonna play along. He put his left hand on top of hers, removed it from his chest and held it in between his own hands. "It's ok" she said then signed.

"Ok, ok you two! Fine!" The brunette said, wresting the note from Castiel's hand. "I'm gonna cover you up, Castiel, but I swear to you, next time there is no saving you, got it?"

Castiel smiled arrogantly. But then to everyone's surprise he said "Thanks Melodie." with a sincere smile this time. Everyone in the room looked at him stunned. Even if Dylan didn't know him, she could tell he was the 'no apologies' type. And why did she think she had something to do with this... improvement? Melodie just looked over to her and said: "I don't know how you did this, I really don't, but… wow." Dylan just laughed out loud. _My first day and I am already having fun!_

"Dylan? You still have that form to complete." Nathaniel kindly reminded her.

"Right, sure, gimme." She said, and was handed one by Nat.

"Dylan, maybe I can walk you back home?" it was Castiel again. Wow, she thought him too arrogant and selfish to suggest such a thing from the first day he met her! She thought he was gonna play hard to get and all that. She looked towards him with a little smile on her face, but as she was ready to say yes … she realized there was something too familiar about Castiel, in a bad way…

"Nope, just go." she replied. Castiel did not wait to hear that again. With an angry face, he walked out the room, banging the door behind him.

_Such a fun year ahead of me,_ Dylan thought bitterly to herself…..

(Author's note: hello dear readers! I haven't forgotten about you, but there's a lot of studying going on and I have hardly any free time. I'll try my best for you though. All my love!)


	6. Chapter 5 Attraction

So basically, Dylan ended up walking home alone. She preferred it that way. Her main philosophy was "the more people you have around you, the more chances to get hurt." Violette seemed like a nice girl, incapable of hurting anyone, or actually anything, let alone people. Amber was a total bitch, but who the fuck cares? She probably has her own fucking followers around her. Nathaniel was way too good, but she didn't really wanna be friends…

She kinda liked him, that much she had to admit to herself, but she believed she basically forced herself to do so, because she had noticed how he was looking at her ever since they met. And because… well, if she really wanted to avoid getting hurt, he was the best choice. But deep down, she knew that… it was probably way too late to avoid getting hurt. Nathaniel was good-looking, he was cute, yeah, definitely.

But he was not Castiel.

Unfortunately, Castiel is just the type of guy she goes for. Bad boy, cares for pretty much about nothing, gorgeous to death, beautiful smile, amazing body, long red hair, mesmerizing dark eyes….

_Ok, Dylan, stop!_

She could barely make herself sleep that night. Nightmare over nightmare, her past was becoming real in front of her. Finally, at 4 am she gave up.

_I need a cigarette._

She didn't actually smoke, but from time to time it felt good. Her parents had no clue of course. And they weren't gonna know anytime soon, either. So she kept them hidden. After finding them, she took one out and then opened the window wide, lights still off. She used a match to light it and allowed herself to inhale the intoxicating fume.

This irregular smoking, it felt good. The smoke made her kinda dizzy, made her mind numb. She needed that from time to time, and she definitely needed it now.

_You can't outrun your past, right? _She bitterly thought to herself. _No you can't. _

She was done smoking soon enough and went back to bed without closing the window. Sometimes the cold helped her sleep…

The next morning it was awkward, to say the least. Violette was as friendly as one could be, but Dylan had two people glaring at her: Amber and Castiel. Now for Amber she couldn't care less, but Castiel… she didn't like that glare of his, it was dark and hateful. But she knew she deserved it, and was trying to convince herself they were both better off glaring at each other than… flirting. They were flirting yesterday, and she had started it….

Yeah, glaring was good.

But at the end of the day, she couldn't stay away. She literally was unable to. The way he arrogantly smirked almost at all times, the way his hair shined in the sun, that glare of his, even that was just…. Irresistible. And hey, it was a prejudice to think that he was gonna hurt her. A very realistic prejudice, but a prejudice nonetheless.

_Screw this, I'm gonna talk to him._

"Do you always glare at people who saved your ass?" she said with an arrogant tone upon approaching him. He just glared back at first, but since he owed her one, he shrugged it off.

"Well, what'd you expect? I'm an asshole!" he said in a teasing tone. _God, he's already in my head?! Great…._

Dylan just chuckled in response. "Can I join you, asshole?"

"See if I care." He casually responded. But Dylan could see how he was looking at her, and yeah, he did care.

"Well, if you're not gonna care, might as well sit next to you." It was teasing time again and they both knew it. She did sit next to him, their thighs so close to each other they could almost… feel their heartbeats fasten. She ever whispered in his ear: "Watcha doing there?" in a very seductive voice.

She could clearly see his face flush, but he shook it off with a cough. "Um… I.." he had to take a deep breath there, "I'm just listening to music"

"Oh, cool!" and without asking, Dylan used her left hand to remove the headphone from his right ear, all the while touching his face. Her hand remained there too long, they both could tell, but they both didn't mind. In fact, before she could remove her hand, Castiel used his to keep it there. His eyes locked with hers, and they knew there was no turning back, no second thoughts or calculated risks. Just... passion..

But then someone fell on Dylan, and the moment was gone. It was none other than that blonde bitch.

"AMBER, WHAT THE FUCK?" Dylan and Castiel said simultaneously, which surprised them both enough to look at each other surprised.

Amber was just playing innocent again. "Oh you guys, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you were making out."

"We weren't making out!" Dylan stated. She could hear Castiel whispering to himself _We weren't?_ Amber just smiled all innocent and kind and walked away. She did get what she came for. It was way too awkward after that.

"Um, say, how about I walk you home today?" Castiel told her in a tone she didn't even know he was comfortable using. It was actually…. Sweet.

"I think it's best you don't." Dylan said with a bitter smile, then walked away.

(Author's note: Hey you guys! I love you all for reading and/or following my story! I'm still veeery busy studying, but my followers are nine now and I thought to myself "Update time!". I hope you liked this chapter. Also, I must add I in no way support smoking, but well, I don't know. It matched Dylan's attitude. All my love!)


End file.
